


Lena Luthor, A love story

by Chris_Clevenger



Category: Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Clevenger/pseuds/Chris_Clevenger
Summary: Alternate Reality; Lena's story from her perspective. And from time to time I'll add in someone else's perspective to keep it interesting.Also this won't be the Supergirl you're used too! I watched the show and have read quite a few comic books. I am melding them into my own take of things. So keep that in mind as you read.





	1. Kara...

You know it sucks being known as the 'spoiled rich girl' no one likes you and those who do, well they might be looking to get something out of you. So it always seems that I might be better off alone. But that sucks too. So here I am walking along the school's park. I know it's not much but I do seem to get a lot of strange looks everywhere I go. And had I known that I was in for today I might have been a happier, for it will be the best day of my life... well till the next one comes along that is. 

"Miss Luthor," the dean said

"Yes, what were you saying again?" I ask as she looked at the older woman before her. 

"I was congratulating you on how you'll be done with school within a few weeks." the dean said

"Ah, yes well thank you, but I am guessing there is more to it then that." I say in a crisp tone very used to being asked for more.

"Well, Miss Luthor we were hoping you or your brother would be interested in..." 

"Fear not Dean, my family would love to have a new wing named after us." I say as she gathered her bag and went to the door with a sigh. Again it never fails that I am reminded I am known as the spoiled rich girl, and I hate it. I am far more than just some rich girl.

I did not make it more than a half a street down from the dean's office before I walked into the school courtyard only to have two men walk up behind me. "Hey hot stuff!" one yelled at me.

I glance back at the men and sigh. "My name is not 'Hot stuff' and I'd appreciate it if you back off." I snap coldly at them.

"Yup she's that rich bitch alright." the other said

"Come on don't be like that we just wanted to talk with ya." the first man said clearly not bothered by the anger in my face or words.

This day just gets better and better. I thought to myself as I walked away from the two men. Seeing me turn heel and walk away them must have told the men that I was not hearing them and they gave up...for now. 

Guys like that bothered Me all thinking I was just some piece of meat to be had. So I needed something to help cool off and maybe find a bit of quiet walk, was in order.

So I had my mind on other things like how come everyone felt it was a great idea to stare at me and how I felt hurt by it. Oh sure I knew the girl's and knew why they didn't like me... I'm smart and they are not. Well maybe they are, but not nearly as smart as me. So to say I was watching where I was going...hardly. I wasn't. So as I was looked around at the people that I should not care about, the one who I will come to care the most about walked right into me. For if I was distracted she was truly clueless to the world. 

Heading to the park with her mind on other things and not on what was before her Lena ran right into a young girl. Oh but I felt it. "Oh watch out..." I say as I fell back and wince at the pain in my arm, she was like walking into a steel wall. 

She looks up at me with such fear in her eyes that I almost felt bad that I snapped at her.. even tho she walked into me. "Are you ok?" I ask her as I see her eyes are filled with unshed tears just begging to come out any moment. Yes I know the look well. Not that I am that way, much. Just have had to deal with it in the few friends I did have.

"Sorry" she mumbles and tries to back away looking more like a whipped dog then a young woman that she was. And I feel so hurt by this. I had no plans on hurting her feels, but she surprised me. I mean what do I look evil or something like that? You'd be surprised at how often I get this.

"No, no it's ok, here come sit and we can talk." I say for some reason. I'm not sure why, but this girl who seemed to be so meek and fearful looks like she needs a friend as much as I do. Or so I hoped. And oddly she nodded. I knew for sure she needed someone and I guess I fit the bill.

"Um..ok." she whispers and grabs onto my hand as we walk. She seems to be holding on for dear life, like I'm going to leave her and forget her. I am not sure why she would feel this way with me but I know I would never want to see this girl hurt, she just gave me such a feeling of need. I can't explain it and that is saying something. Remember I'm the smart one, here.

As we get the bench that I planned on taking her too, I dust it off and help her sit down as I sit next to her. "Now come here." I say as I pull her into a hug. Again it's like pulling a steel wall, but she does come in for the hug. I'm not sure why I did it, maybe her whipped dog look has me wanting to make her feel better. Or maybe to sooth her or maybe I just needed someone to touch to sooth. Yea maybe I needed her as much as she needed me at that time. But once she relaxed into me... it felt very nice... I'm not sure if I am into girls yet, but she is making me really rethink that. She is soft, well once she relaxes that is.

After a few minutes of holding her and rubbing her back to sooth her and maybe get to why she seems so broken up. I mean it can't be her running into me, I know I am known as a "Ice Queen" but damn I have never once been mean to anyone, so it can't be me... and Well my name, but it's unlikely that she knows I'm a Luthor just yet. So what could be wrong? I hope she tells me so I can help her.

"Now why don't we start with our names, I'm Lena and you are?" I ask

"Kara" she sobs out her answer into my shoulder. 

"Shh no need to cry sweetie, why don't you tell me why you're all worked up about, ok?" I say as softly as I can as I keep rubbing my hands down her back to trying sooth her some. 

Oddly I am not always this nice, I'm not a witch or anything but I don't go around looking to save puppies.... well if I seen a puppy in need I might save it. But that's not the point.

"I.. think...I..." she keeps sobbing in between each of her words. Lucky me I do speak heartbroken girl, I may not have many friends, but I did have a few and there was times I spend soothing friends after hard breakups. 

"It's ok, I'm here for you Kara." I say and this earns a new round of deep sobbing and more tears. I just keep rubbing her back and hopping she is ok. Damn why do I care so much about a pretty blond I just meet. Wait what... Pretty? Ok maybe that has something to do with it... but I don't know. It can't just be that.. no she is just so... not like me or my family. So maybe its true what they say you really do find the opposite to be attractive. Her voice brings me out of my own thoughts. 

"I think I might be failing.... I don't want to fail." she said and now I understand. I know a few others whom had major meltdowns for even thinking they might fail. This school can be a bit on the harsh side.

"Ok, so it's not too late to fix it, maybe I can help you study." I say, not having a clue just what I was getting myself into. Or what her major is. But I guess I could handle just about anything, I'm a Luthor after all. 

"Really?" she looked up from my shoulder and I'll admit at that moment in time after seeing them lovely blue eyes I might have offered to give her my trust fund, damn she has some lovely deep blue eyes and wow. 

"Yes I will help you Kara." I say as I run my hands a long her back.


	2. Blush!

Ok so maybe I was a bit rash with saying I could handle anything, this girl needs a ton of help she is nearly at the bottom of all her classes. And strangely it's not from how smart she is, she is brilliant and gifted. but she seems to be easily distracted and that seems to be a problem I have to help her with first. 

"Honey why are you so distracted?" I ask her as we sit on my sofa, with her leaning into me. You know I think I might have missed a stage here, I think I have a Girlfriend, not that's a problem or anything, it just happened. But maybe it's for the best I don't look to close at that just yet. 

"I don't know, I just find it too noisy in school sometimes." she says as she cuddles into my side as we watch TV. 

So to say we have been spending a lot of time together would be an understatement, I think Kara might be living with me now as well... I have give up trying to find out if she is or isn't. She is a free spirit that comes and goes when she feels the need... or so it seems to me.

"Umm, i'll see if there is some way to help you out... maybe some kind of noise dampening earplugs..." I say as my mind starts running through problems and how to fix or lessen them for Kara... and yes I know just how that sounds.. she has become something very important in my life in the last five weeks. I think about her all the time.... but it is strictly a friends thing. 

So over the last five weeks or so she has just been with me in my home or hanging out at school. It's like she is my better half now, again not something I care to examine too closely just yet.

Ah yes I have my own penthouse... what did you think I was going to live with the other in that school, not bloody likely. Lex made sure I had my own place and he even come by to check on me all the time.. Strangely he took a liking to Kara right away.. He did seem strange about her as he asked a lot about her family. But he made it clear he was not 'Into' her as we spoke, he said he was not that kind of tool to come in and steal my friend before I could work out if I wanted to be 'Into' her in that sort of way. Lex is the best brother a girl could have. Since our folks died three years ago he has been there for me any and every time I needed him.

"It's ok, all the extra studying and your help has helped me so much... I don't know what I would do without you Lena." Kara says with a sigh of contentment Kara pulled me from my thoughts as she nuzzled into my side and pulled the cover over our laps. Oh yes I do find it hard not to think about 'Us' with how damn cute she is with me all the time. 

Now to say Kara is strange that is also an understatement, she is very strong... freakishly strong. And I have a feeling she can hear much better than anyone else can. I have a strong feeling this might be why she is having problems in school. 

I smile down at her. "You don't need to worry about that Kara, my dear I'll be here for you as long as you need me or want me to be." I tell her as I pull her closer to me and let my fingers play with her hair. Ok so I just might be into her deeply. But we have not spoken about that. 

"Thank you Lena, your so nice to me.. oh did I tell you my sister will be in town next week, can she stay with us?" she asks. This does answer a question if she is living with me and added a few new ones. Kara has a sister.

"You don't need to ask Kara, your family is welcome here." I tell her as I turn to look at her. "I didn't know you had a sister, what is she like?" I ask her hoping to get some info out of my strangely quiet friend. 

"She's great! She is a doctor and has a few degree in bioengineering... ya the stuff is way over my head but she never lets me feel that way." she says in a happy tone as she smiles about her sister. I melt seeing that smile. Kara is like looking into the sun. On her good days she has a smile that will melt an iceberg. I find myself smiling right along with her on them days. 

"Rightly so, Kara, you're far from dumb, you're quite smart. I bet if you put yourself to it you could do anything." I tell her and she just smiles at me with her bright blue eyes. I blink and lose all track of what I had planned on saying next... oh damn I now see it... I am in deep for this girl. 

"I think you two will get along!" Kara says with a giggle and a quick kiss on my cheek. I feel myself lick my lips... that kiss was so soft and left me wanting... hold that thought! 

"I'm sure we'll get along too." I say trying my best to hide my blushing face. Holy shit this girl just smashed her way into my life. 

"Good, and Lena..." she asks in a soft tone and find myself wanting to hear that voice more.

"Yes?" I ask

I swear to god she licked her lips looking into my eyes. "Can I sleep in your bed tonight? I don't like... I feel alone in that big bed by myself." she says and my mind just shuts off and I find it hard to think much less speak. "Lena?" she asks in a worried tone.

"Oooh yes Kara, I would not mind at all." I do my best to keep the tremor out of my voice. Oh damn this girl has me tighter then a vice, I am hers and I think she knows it. I think.


	3. Mine!

OK so I suck! I can't find a way to talk to Kara about us. She is just so...damn... she is just everything I could ever want in a woman. Smart, sweet, cute, and of god she can be so clueless as to how sexy she is at times. I want to ask her if we're an item.. I know I belong to her already... if she wants me just to be a friend then so be it... it'll suck but I'll do it just to be with her as a friend. And to make matters worse or better I seem to have a hard time telling the difference now days.. she is now sleeping every night in my bed. Ya say what you will it's a hell. I want her and I want her more and more with each passing night. And day. Can't forget the days... 

Her sister will be here tonight and I have spent the last two hours cleaning house with Kara, whom seems more worried then I am about meeting her sister... I mean come one what is a Doctor going to think about her sister shacking up with a rich girl... Oh this will be a joy.. my only saving grace is that Lex said he'd be by tomorrow night. So we have plans to all enjoy a big dinner. Kara's sister and my Big brother. 

And then there is my other problem... I am not sure how to deal with it, Kara is not normal and maybe not even human, I know this for a fact. But she has never done anything to scare me or make me fear for anything other than for her own safety. So without saying I know I would stand with her and keep her safe. After all she is 'My Kara' she might not know it, but she is mine. Or so I hope. 

After we are done cleaning we go into the kitchen and I start cooking a snack for her, yes a snack Kara eats and eats. And funny thing is she is so small and never seems to gain any weight at all. 

"Did you read the work over, Kara?" I ask as I cook her meal.. a few hamburgers. I steal a glance at my tablet. I know I'm a bad friend but I had to run her DNA, just to be sure.

As I said something is off with her, I just need to know what so I can be there for her to help, if she needs me too. I have no problems with Metas or even Aliens, I just need to know for my own sake and hers. I know I am going off into the deep end here, but not know if your would be girlfriend is something other than human can be a bit on the side of nerve racking. 

"Yup" Kara said as she side right up behind me and pulled me into a hug. This is not the first time she has just out of nowhere pulled me into a hug or just simply touched me for the sake of doing it. I wish I could read her mind... I wish I was braver then I am, to ask her what are we doing? But that is a question I won't ask for now. "Umm burgers!" She giggles as I point at her plate.

"Have at it dear, I'll make more." I say as I watch her grab the plate and start eating. And to say our first dinner was a shock... she eats like she can't get enough food. So I took to cooking more than what five people would eat for dinner lunch and snacks. Our food bill is ten times what my food bill was. But I don't care, I just want her to be happy.

"Dear where do you put it all?" I ask as I watch her scarf down the third hamburger in no time at all.

"I have high a high metabolism." she says with a weak grin. 

"Umm I can see that." I say thinking how I wish she would trust me and tell me what is going on with her. I know. But I won't spill. She needs to be the one to tell me. 

"Alex will be here in an hour!" Kara says with and nearly bounces with her eagerness to see her sister. 

"Yes she will dear, do you want to go freshen up?" I ask as I eat my burger. 

"No, i'm good... Lena?" she asks in her soft sweet voice that I know I would never get tired of hearing from her... its so sexy and sweet.. also I know I would never turn her away with that voice.

"Yes dear?" I ask

"Are we dating?" she asks and I nearly spit my burger into her face. "Oh sorry are you ok?' She leaps over her chair and rushes to my side to check on me. 

"No, no I'm fine... that just caught me off guard that is." I say as I sit my burger down and turn to look at her lovely blue eyes. "Do.. you want that?" I stammer for once unable to collect my feelings and I am sure she sees the hope in my eyes.

Kara smiles even brighter than I have ever seen, yet. "Well yes I would like that, but only if you'll have me." She says this time in a slightly scared tone.

I look deep into her lovely eyes. "Kara my love I would be honored to have you." I tell her and lean in and kiss her lips softly as a test to see if she want this. And I am met with a soft kiss in return. 

"Good!" Kara giggles as she hugs me and pulls me into I must admit the best kiss I have ever felt to date. Leaving me breathless and wanting more. "Now I get to tell my sister about my lovely girlfriend and how she has been so kind to me!" she says as she rubs her hands down my back, leaving chills all over my body.

"I guess you do." I say softly as I look down at my tablet and turn it off with a flick of the screen. Maybe that will come some other day.


	4. Alex!

Now I am confused, like hell. First I go five weeks with Kara and she is all over me, hugging and cuddling with me and little soft kisses on the cheeks. All stuff that a very friendly friend might do, ya right. And now her sister is coming to visit and she lets me know she is living with me and she is dating me. I am over joyed about this... but still confused. Oh and I can't the tests I ran on her... she's not human. I know without a doubt I don't mind that one bit, but I do mind that she has yet to tell me. 

Knock, knock

"She's here!" Kara yells as she rushes to the door to see her sister.

"Kara!"

"Alex!" both girls yell and hug each other and I stand in the kitchen watching them. I'm not sure where I fit in this just yet, I mean me and Kara just made it official not more than two hours ago. 

Kara neglected to tell me that Alex was an adopted sister, I'm sure it don't matter to them, but to me it helps to know just who you're talking with. Now Alex is a lovely woman just a few years older then me and Kara. 

"Lena, come meet my sister!" Kara says with a bright smile that I find irresistible and walk over to them and before I can say anything Alex pulls me into a hug.

"Lena Kara has told me all about you and how you have helped and took care of my baby sister!" Alex says as she holds onto me in a hug. I find myself smiling and hugging her back.

"It was nothing,anyone would have helped her, she is just so cute." I say and Alex nods her agreement. 

"So very true, but she also told me how you two are dating." Alex says with a soft smile.

"She did.. yes well we have been very close since we meet and I know I want to be with her for as long as she'll have me." I say and earn both Danver girls hugging me at the same time. I giggle and hug them both.

"I'm happy my sister has someone who loves her and understand how special she is." Alex said as they all walk over to the couch 

"Yes she does have that, someone who will love her no matter what, someone who will have her back. I feel we'll be stronger together." I say and stop as I notice that both women are staring at me. "What?" I ask

Kara smiles with tears running down her cheek. "Do you mean that?" she asks softly.

"With my whole heart." I say

"Alex, can I?" Kara asks softly as she looks at her sister.

"Oh I feel she already knows, so might as well and I can't think of anyone else I would trust." Alex adds as she pats Kara's knee.

"What are you two talking about?" I ask

"Lena, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I can never know who I can trust." Kara says and I take her hand into my own. 

"Kara, I know we have not known each other long but in that time you have spellbound me and I fear if someone came to harm you I would gladly step between you and harms way." I say knowing I would.

This earns more tears as Kara flings herself at me hugging and kissing me with such force I am pressed back.

"Yup I was right about you Lena, you're the one my sister needs in her life, someone to balance her out." Alex says as she sits back and watches her sister hold onto Lena for dear life. 

Kara lets out a breath as she pulls back and looks me in the eyes. "I have something to tell you babe." she says with tear stained cheeks.

"Yes?" I ask

"I'm not human, my ship landed here a few years ago and I have been hiding who and what I am since, only my sister and cousin know." she says

Now at hearing about her cousin it clicks, Clark Kent, Lex's best friend.. that was why Lex liked her right away, he seen it and knew who she was. I'll poke him for not telling me. But I guess he held his friend secret. The question is do I tell them about the test? Yes it might be for the best.

"I knew about not being human Kara, I guessed the first day." I tell her as I rub her hands with my own. "I also tested your DNA, I know it was creepy of me to do it, but I needed to know... I would never hurt you or tell anyone... I still feel the same for you, anyone who ever comes to take or hurt you will need to go through me first." I tell her.

By the look on Kara's face she is mad or very touched by what I told her... I hope for touched but I know I did something wrong and she is welcome to be angry with me. And Alex's face is unreadable.

"Lena" Kara says in a very soft tone. "I love you!" she says as she kisses me.

"I love you too Kara!" I say and mean it.

"And I love you both!" Alex giggles as she hugs us both again. "No can we eat!"

After that dinner was served and enjoyed. I noticed now that Kara is not hiding herself from me she moves a lot faster then before and eats a lot more. 

"Ok dear you're coming with me to my lab so I can see what you got going so I don't need to diet anymore." I joke with her and she looks at me and grins.

"Naw I'll help work you out." Kara teases me.

"TMI! girls I don't mind the hugging and kisses but please let's not all talk about sex, k?" Alex jokes right along with us.

"Umm hope you know Alex the walls are nice, but once I get Kara in bed tonight she'll be screaming my name." I joke with them both. But Kara seems to perk up at hearing my joke as if this was a plan. I do find myself giddy at that thought as well. So maybe we'll see what happens.


	5. A Job offer!

"You know I like it when you called me Babe." Kara says as we walk into our room. 

"You did?" I ask in a playful tone.

"I did, so Lena tell me more how much you love me and want me?" she asks clearly in a playful mood as she stands near our bed. "And think we can.. you.. know?" Kara blushes and looks from Lena to the bed and back to her.

"I would never push you for anything Kara." I say as I pull her into my arms for a hug. "But if your asking for me to make you scream my name.." I don't finish what I'm saying as I kiss her deeply with need. 

Kara pulls back from the kiss and looks at me. "I've never..." she looks embarrassed by what she was saying.

"No worries my Love, I have never been with a woman before myself. So this will be all new for us both." I admit and kiss her once more. 

With that I pull Kara onto the bed slowly and shut the lights off. 

*^&^*

Waking up with Kara wrapped around me, with her soft skin all on me is a new must have. I find that their are new things about Kara that I know I need and want now. She has gotten herself firmly into a place in my heart now. I look at her sleeping face and smile. She is so lovely and relaxed in her sleep.

A groggy looking Alex is sitting in the kitchen. "Ok so I never knew my sister was that loud." she says as soon as I leave my room in the morning and I can't help but grin.

"Well I told you I would." I say knowing it would make Alex blush and it did.

"So, she asleep?" she asks

"Yes, you needed something?" I ask as i start making coffee.

"We need to talk about my sister." she admits

"Ok, anything she is my world." I say

"I think we might be having a problem soon, Clark texted me saying that he has strange men following him, and he fears for Kara's safety." Alex says as she looks down at her hands.

"Umm ok, that might be bad." I say as I slide a cup of coffee to her and sit the sugar and cream in the middle of the table for her to pick what she wants as I sit down and drink my own. "Are you planning on telling Kara?" I ask after my first sip.

"Normally I would deal with any problems with her, but I can't be everywhere nowadays." she says as she looks at me.

"Well as it turns out I can be with her everyday." I say with a smirk. "And I am also not without resources. We'll talk to Lex tonight and I'm sure he'll help with anything we need." I smile as Alex seems to relax at hearing this. "You've been taking care of her all by yourself since she got here?" I ask

"Can't trust anyone or don't want to endanger anyone... Kara picked you, I am sorry it puts you in danger, but it's best you know and can be prepared for it." Alex says 

"I understood what I was getting into Alex, keeping Kara safe is going to be my lifelong job." I say as I drink my coffee and watch Alex. "Now Alex tell me what studies have you done about our girl?" I ask

"Almost none, out of fear that someone would get the reports." she says and I know she is a true scientist at heart.

"Ok, Bio is not my area of expertise but I know Lexcorp has one of the west costs best labs." I tell her.

"Ok?" she seems confused by this and then a light clicks on. "Lexcorp.. as in Lex Luthor... your brother?" she blinks at just now realising just how rich I am.

"Yes that's my brother, I guess Kara forgot to tell you my name, that's a Kara move forsure." I smile as I think of Kara.

"You know just at saying her name you go all googoo eyed and have a smile plastered on your face. That does tell me a lot about you Lena." Alex smirks. "And yes she forgot that detail, but as you know Kara don't care about money in the way most people do, she is kind of clueless about some human details." Alex says as she drinks her coffee.

"I see, well now you know your baby sister is now sleeping with a Luthor, how do you feel about it?" I ask as I look at her.

"Thrilled, and happy for her." Alex says with a true smile. 

"I'm glad to hear that, so will you work at Lexcorp, in the labs?" I ask her and earn a few blinks showing her confusion. "It's just as much mine as it's Lex's so getting three jobs there won't be a problem, one for you and Kara and one for myself where I already knew I would be anyways. I can deal with the Tech and you can deal with any Bio needs we'll have." I say already thinking what kind of labs we'll need and some things that need to be done first.

"You want me helping?" Alex looks at me.

"Alex dear your family, I want you to do what you have done best for the last few years keep your sister safe and get paid very well for it." I say 

"Ok, sure I'll do whatever it takes to keep my sister safe." Alex says

I get up and go hug her. "I'm glad." I say

"Well I get one of those?" Kara asks as she walks out of the bedroom dressed in nothing but one of my long night tees.

"Come here and have as many as you want, my love." I say as I look at her and know I might be drooling at seeing her. Damn

Seeing my look must have pleased Kara, she rushed over in a blink and pulled me into a soft hug and deep kiss. "I love you Lena, you're my life now too." she tells me as I am left breathless from the kiss.


	6. My Brother, Lex!

Waking up next to Kara is still something new for me, she is so soft and sweet when she is asleep. Like a sleeping angel. 

"Morning baby," She said with her eyes still closed.

"Moming babe," I said as lean in and kiss her cheek. "Did you sleep well?" 

"Um" she cuddled into me and smiled up at me. "Always when I'm with you," 

"I'm glad, my brother will be coming over around noon, so maybe time for a shower and a big family meal," I said with a smile playing on my lips knowing she was always hungry and this would make her want to get up, but I have noticed something else she is always... horny. Yes my lovely angel is always wanting me. That drives me crazy just thinking of how she looks at me at them times... all full of need and want.

"What you thinking about baby?" she asked with a knowing smile on her lovely face as I come out of my own fantasies about her.

"Oh, you know a little of this and that," I try and cover for my own wants, but she seems to have read my mind and pulled me into a very deep and needy kiss and I find thinking much less doing anything other then kissing becomes very hard. 

"You know, we have time for some fun before that shower,m and who knows if we shower together we could save time for more fun and water, you know we should save water." she giggled as she played her hands along my back and neck. 

I am lost, she has me and I would do anything she asked. But would that be so bad? I know I'll enjoy the ride.

"Oh," I said as I lean into her more and look into her lovely eyes. "I like fun," I said as I kissed her and with that I felt her hands pulling off my nightshirt. 

 

Later...

We walked out of our bedroom to find Alex already cooking and singing to herself as she did. "Morning!" Kara said as she cozied into my arms as we walked, arm in arm. 

"You know I am very glad you home Lena has very good walls and are very sound proof." Alex grinned at us. "I would hate to have to hear how my baby sister cried 'More, More' for hours last night and then more this morning." She mocked us with a loving grin.

"Oh Rao.." Kara paled and looked up at me and I just smiled at her. 

"Its cool, I am happy your both happy, but I'll be getting my own place for sure." Alex said with a playful grin.

After the joking we all ate and enjoyed the company of each other.

"So your brother is coming by," Alex said

"Yes, Lex will be here in," I looked at the time and smile. "an hour, but don't worry he is a great man and my guess is he knew about Kara before I did." I said

"I would guess if he is friends with Clark then it only stands to reason. But can we trust him?" Alex asked and Kara looked up with hope in her eyes.

So knowing that this was very important to everyone so I thought a moment about it. "Yes, he is my brother." I said with a nod. "I will make sure Kara is always safe forsure." 

"I know you baby!" Kara said as she leaned over and kissed my lips. 

"Ah gross do you have to be all lovey dovey in front of me?" Alex teased and swatted at her sister.

I am laughing as my cell chimed with text. 'I'm on my way and I have a friend with me.' 

"Lex is on his way.. but he's bringing a friend." I said as I read the message. 'Who's the friend?' I send a text to him.

"Who does he have coming with him?" Alex asked as Kara sat in my lap.

'She's my new head of security, and she is great, she knows all about Clark so be at ease sister.' I read and blink at the screen and read it to everyone.

"She knows about Clark?" Alex asked and looked at Kara. "How?"

"I don't know, but keep anything about Kara just between us, just in case." I said and ran my hands along Kara's back.

"ok" they both echo

An hour later...

Lex showed up at my door with a very lovely woman with dark hair.

"Hello, come in," I said as I open the door for them.

"Lena, this is Maggie Sawyer," Lex said as he walked in and smiled at me. 

"It's a pleasure," I said as I offer her my hand.

Maggie just smiled and took my hand.

"My girlfriend and her sister." I said look back at them. "Kara and Alex," each nod and smile at Maggie and Lex.

"Girlfriend? Nice I'm happy to hear it." Lex said with a smile as he leaned in and hugged me.

"Thank you, we are still getting to know each other, but I have a feeling we'll be doing alright." I said with a smile. "I also needed to talk with you Lex, about work." I said with a smile as we all walked into the livingroom. 

"Work, ok what do you need?" he asked

"I want to hire Alex for the R&D labs." 

"Sure, I don't need to know more, she can have the whole floor if that is what you want." Lex said with a smile

"Well, I want to work there myself so I want to talk about opening my own building in National City, maybe." I said and Lex smiled and nodded.

"Agreed, but if you're opening it you have to run it." he said

"I can handle that, will the board agree with that?" I asked

"Sister, if they don't like it we'll just have them removed and the new ones will agree, not that I am worried about that since I knew you would be opening a building of your own, so it was in the works." He said

"oh," I blinked and looked at Lex. "You planned on me leaving you to run my own place?" I asked

"Hardly, I planned that you might want to run your own company how you seen fit, Lex Corp will be backing you up when you need, but it'll all be yours." 

As I spoke with Lex about work, I noticed how Alex was watching Maggie and how Maggie seemed to pretend that she was not doing the same. Looks like someone was crushing.


	7. And then there is Jess!

Once Lex left I sat back onto the sofa and sighed. "Ok, that was strange. Really strange, first he brings that girl here," I say as I looked over at Alex and smiled. "Sure she's hot and sweet and all, I feel you have a shot at her Alex, but why bring her?" I ask the Danvers sisters knowing that they would have some of the same questions of their own. 

"I don't know," Kara said as she snuggled into my side. 

"Maybe.... I don't know... But maybe she was here to watch us and how we reacted to her or him." Alex said and I had to admit that Alex made a great point there and it seems likely as well.

"Ok, then so what shall we do?" I ask "I will keep Kara, safe with my life if I have too, so protecting her from my own family is no big thing. It'll suck, but it will be done if need be." I admit. Kara looked at me and had tears in her eyes, I knew it was hers. "No, no don't cry, this is something I want to make the world a better place for you." I told her as she pulled her into a hug followed by a nice long kiss that left me breathless and wanting all at the same time.

Alex nodded her own agreement at the point and seemed to be doing her best to not be watching her sister as she left me breathless. "Ok, so we play it cool and check the new labs out, say this weekend?" she asked.

Pulling away from Kara if only for a moment to answer Alex. "Sound fine to me. I'll be hiring my own people to work in them, so I'll need you to tell me any other your own friends whom you want to help us." I say and ran my hand along Kara's back. Just as she pulled me back into yet another mind blowing kiss. 

Alex thought about this and looked at us this time and let out a sigh. "Time for after dinner dinner for Kara," she said with a smirk as she stood up. "You two sit here cuddling as I go slave away cooking for you Kara." she teased her sister who looked up at her with big puppy eyes.

"I'll help!" Kara said but did not pull away from my arms as I held her tightly. I know if she wanted to she could easily pull away, but I also knew she would never do that for fear of hurting me. I also remember just how not useful Kara is in the kitchen. She is more puppy then helper. She will stand and beg for food for the most part. 

"No dear, Alex is joking." I say and hugged her. "Right, Alex?"

"Yup, you know me just a clown here." Alex said with a smirk as she started getting out the stuff she needed for the second dinner. 

*^&^*

After dinner we went back to our room and I helped Kara get into the shower, well not so much as helped as we made out and I groped her all over as she pulled me into the shower with her. Not that I minded she was very good at making it up to me. 

I helped dry Kara off as they got out of the shower. "You know babe, I could live like this forever." I told her and took her hand into mine and pulled her to the bed. "Now it's my turn to make up with you." she told her as she pushed her onto the bed and crawled up on top of her.

"Oooh ok..." Kara whispered as she allowed herself to be moved and made up with as I seen fit.

"Baby your so... sexy." I told her as I kissed her belly.

*^&^*

On Saturday morning I led the sisters into our new build and were greeted by a small army of staff. Most Alex had suggested to me that had come from her school. I had known a few great people that I knew I could trust as well. Kara came through with her own friends that could help us get this ship afloat. 

"Hello, Ladies Ms Luthor, Dr Danvers and Ms Danvers, I am Jess, your head of day to day operations of L-corp. If there is anything you need you can ask me directly." the young asian girl said.

"Jess!" Kara said and rushed her friend and hugged her. "I so glad you took us up on the offer." she danced happy with her friend.

"I could never turn you down K!" Jess said as she hugged and kissed her friend's cheek.

Alex watched with a smile on her face knowing her sister was happy having her highschool friend with them. Where I watch with strange feeling. Some I have never had before. well that is easy to do when you have never loved someone before. Not like how I love Kara. But I do my best to mask my feelings from the others as I watch the two 'Friends' hug and hold each other like long lost lovers. 

Everyone else all introduced themselves to each of their bosses. And all the rest were very professional since most knew that this was a huge job opportunity given to them that not many their age where ever given. The average age of other was in the mid twenties. 

"I am happy you all came here on a weekend to meet us, I want you all to know this is more than a job, this will be our family, so if you need anything, time off or help just ask me or Jess, she has the massive job of running this building and keep all of us in line when we are not. So her word is law." I say with a smile plastered onto my face to hide my feeling. I knew this could not be a threat to what me and Kara have, she trusts me. But why do I feel so... I don't know.

At hearing her name Jess perked up and smiled at me. "I'll do my best," she said with her arm around 'My' Kara. And for sure I felt it now, I felt a small twinge of something I had no clue I could feel before. Couldn't be, could it? Jealousy. I knew that Jess was a dear friend of Kara's but did she have to put her hands on her Kara like that? Oh lord, I am jealous of Jess!


	8. Maggie!

Oh god what have I done? Why is my life always so messed up? I had happiness for what a few months and now I am stressing out like some teenager. I know they are just friends, but how can Kara not see how Jess looked at her or how Jess seemed to melt at anything Kara said. How do I do this? How can I let a woman I know loves my Kara be in the same building and worse yet I put her in charge of everything. It has only been two weeks and I can see just how much they feel for each other. I need to do something, I need help!

"Maggie can you come by my office?" I ask

"Sure thing Ms Luthor, it'll take me an hour to get there, maybe sooner if I speed." Maggie said with a smirk as she drove her sports car. "Who am I kidding, I'll be there sooner." Maggie joked and hung up.

"Great, she's a speed demon and here I am going to ask her for help." I say and sat back at my desk. 

Not long after that call Maggie walked into my office. "So, Ms Luther..." I hold my hand up to stop her in her tracks. 

"Stop right there, you're not to call me that ever again, I am Lena, and you'll call me that." I tell her with a full CEO look on my face. 

She raised her eyebrow and walked over to my desk. "Ok," Maggie said. "whatever your the boss." 

"No, you work for Lex, my brother not me." I tell her hoping she was not just going to keep calling me boss because of my brother, I need a friend and one I could trust. I was hoping she was it. 

"Well about that, he told me I work for you now and that I should make myself useful to you." Mag said with a shrug.

I can't help but roll my eyes knowing that is just something my loving brother would do, he always thought of me first. That is why I loved him so and always took time to make sure he knew it. "Fine, so first order is my name, Lena. Second order is I need a huge favor." I tell her with a deep sigh. I know I'll hate myself for what I am about to do. But I need to know...

"Favor," Maggie said as if tasting it. "Ok color me interested, what can I do for the richest woman in National City." I looked down and stepped back from her, all my nightmares always seem to hunt me. "Whoa, calm down Lena I am a friend." Mag said quickly as she could tell I was on the verge of a panic attack. "Tell me what you need done and I'll do it no questions asked." she added as she helped me over to the white sofa and sat down with me. 

I had no plans on a massive breakdown, but something in the way that Maggie told me she was my friend and how she quickly knew I needed her made me melt and all my hard earned defences melted with that feeling. "Kara," I say with tears rolling down my cheeks. 

"Kara, what?" Mag asked as she started rubbing my back softly doing her best to sooth me. Say what you will about Maggie, but she is quick and knows just what to do with a woman who looks like she is one step from the edge. 

"I.. don't.. know... a girl might be trying to steal her from me." I say as I fall into Maggie and then the sobbing starts as I now feel I could let it all out. 

I know Maggie had to feel the tears as they hit her neck, but she didn't try and move me, she just kept rubbing my back and making soothing sounds from time to time. I know I'm a few years her junior, but she seemed like a big sister to me right now. And I needed her.

Maggie's POV:

I felt the tears on my neck and all I could do was let out a soft sigh as I kept rubbing and holding the younger Luthor. If someone was to watch my face they would be able to read me like a book right now and it would say: Oh I'm so out of my depth here. I am not known as the 'come cry on my shoulder girl' nope I have always been the let's get ready for action girl. I was at the top of my class in the USMC Recon, one of the few girls ever to go though and make the top of the class. So this was something new for me... being the soft one that could be held onto. Being all girly is not my thing, but when I find the girl who has pissed this little one off oh boy she best have a last will ready.

I can tell without a doubt that Lena was deeply in love with Kara and that they seemed to share the same feelings for each other. But this new girl seemed to be able to shatter Lena's feeling with ease. Oh I am getting pissed!

I held the little Luthor for close to a hour, and yes I know how long I could not get my eyes off the clock the whole damn time. I just know I have this look on my face that is screaming that I do not want to be where But I am. I need to be as supportive as I can be, this is the little Luthor after all and she is very dear to Lex and as it turns out to me. 

Lena took a deep breath and sat back. "Oh god, I'm so sorry." she said. Her face was all red and blotchy from all her crying. 

"Think nothing about it, now tell me what I can do to fix this, you want me to check her out, I got that much. What's her name and where do I find her?" I say in a brisk tone that showed my military roots. Some habits die hard. 

"Her name is Jess, she is working for me... she runs the building." Lena said as she looked at Me. "I just need to know everything about her... who she is, what she does, what she know about my Kara..." she stopped and looked at Me.

"I know, I meet Kal-El and he told me about his baby cousin that just might be why Lex sent me, that and he has a photo of her on his neck, so kind of a dead give away." Maggie said with a smile.

"Ok, I need you to keep this from everyone... everyone, that includes my brother." Lena said and this sick look to her. I guess she did not like the idea of sending me to spy on her friends like this. I feel for her really, I bet she feels this could all be in her head. But I will find out if it is.

I reach over and grabbed her hand. "Lena, look at me, I'm very good at this sort of work and trust me I know Lex has sent me to watch quite a few people whom shown interest in Clark, most in not that good of intentions. Lex has different feelings for his friend then you do for Kara, true... but Lex is very protective of him just the same." I tell her

"Ok," Lena said as she looked at the time and sighed. "I need to freshen up, I'm going to dinner with everyone in a hour... you're coming with."

"I am?" I ask looking at her a bit confused, not that I would not enjoy spending time with the little Luthor and her girlfriend, but why did she want me there, we just meet last week.

"Yes, Alex will be there and so will Jess." Lena said

I guess that Lena could tell from my reactions that my military schooled mask was not on as well as it should have been. She must have seen the spark I felt for Alex last time we meet or maybe my eyes got bigger or the soft smile playing at my lips, who knows how the little Luthor found out my secret but she seemed really cool about it. 

"I guess I'm going then." I tell her and look down at my own hands. 

"No worries Maggie I won't toss you under the bus just yet, Alex is already crushing on you hard. But I know you might be trying to keep it cool, no worries as your boss I can tell you there is no rules against you dating someone working here." Lena said with a smile as she stood before me.

My mouth opens and closes a few times as I tried to work out a retort about that. But nothing comes to mind so I just nodded her agreement. "How?" I ask her as soon as I can get my mind working once again.

"I'm been gay since I was ten, I know how to spot a woman who is still hiding her feelings looks like, that and I am very sharp, I see things most will look by, you my dear friend are smitten with the good doctor and she is the same." Lena said. "now, welcome to L-corp I am happy to have you, my head of security." she added with a smile at Maggie's shock at the title.

Oh lord what have I gotten myself into... Little Luthor, she will be the death of me forsure.


	9. Dinner...

Maggie's POV

How did I get here? I mean come on I'm a soldier and top of my class at that. So how did I end up showing Little Luthor at this little dinner party and doing my best to avoid Doctor Davers... Oh lord here she comes... just please don't let me make a fool out of myself. 

"Maggie!" Alex said as she walked over to me. 

"Doctor Danvers, how are you?" I say with my best calm tone, but I guess she sees through it for she just smiled more at me. Damn, that is going to melt me.

"It's Alex, we're friends, right?" she asks a bit confused near the end and I see doubt in her eyes and I can't help but want to calm her and sooth that.

"Yes, we're friends Alex," I say and pat her arm. "I was just deep in thought, sorry I came off cold," I tell her hoping that it will work. I can't stand the idea of hurting her. I am not sure where the feels came from or why, but I know I feel for this woman already and she seems to look at me like she has the same feelings. That and the talk I had with Lena sure cleared up some things for me. And scared the shit out of me, no clue how the little Luthor got to be so sharp.

"Good," Alex said with a slight blush at being touched by me.

"Oh hello," a young woman I have not met before, there for must be Jess said as she walked over to us. "You must be Maggie Sawyer, our new head of security," she said with a smile and I'll admit she is cute and happy-ish looking, but nowhere near the little Luthor's level. 

"Yes, you must be Jess," I say briskly as I offer her my hand. I have killed men with less than I have on me now, so she won't stand a chance. But she just smiles and shakes my hand before moving off to make sure the dinner is being taken care of. 

I feel eyes on me and I turn to look at Alex who is watching me clearly with something on her mind. "Alex?" I ask softly hoping she is ok... dammit why do I need to have all the feels now?

"Sorry, I didn't know you'd be working with us," she said softly and look into my eyes. "you'll be here to watch over us?" she added

"I will be here to keep you safe... I mean to keep everyone safe," I say with a deep blush on my cheeks.

She smiles at my mistake and reaches over and takes my hand into her own. "I would like you to keep me safe," she whispered to me as she gave my hand and squeezes before turning to go to her sister. And I miss her touch already.

Lena's POV

I watch as Maggie and Alex talk and have their moment and I can't help but smile at the look on Maggie's face as Alex leaves her to tend to Kara. Maggie looks like she has just been touched by an angel. Well, I have to agree the Danvers sister are angels indeed.

"Lena?" Kara asks as she sits down with me.

"Yes, my love?" I say as I look at her. 

"Are you ok?" she asked as she takes my hands into hers.

"Yes, it's just been a busy week, all the meetings and bored are always asking to see me and have meetings," I tell her

"I could help you more if you want. I want to make sure your ok too." Kara says to me and my heart melts at her words.

"I'd love having your help, my love," I say as I pull her into a kiss.

I know my Kara loves me and I love her. But what is Jess get at, she is always trying to be around my Kara and she always pushing more onto me. Half the time I think she is trying to keep me busy and away from the labs and Kara. 

The dinner goes well and everyone heads off. I do see that Maggie has been watching Jess or keeping an eye on Alex, the poor girl is so new to these feelings she must be wanting to die. I'll need to have a long talk with her about that. I may have only slept with one woman, my Kara. But I have dated a few and I know how to help her if she'll let me. And I'll need to see why my brother did to earn her trust like this, the girl is way too much to just be here for a job. There has to be a story why Maggie would die for a Luthor. 

After dinner, everyone leaves me and Kara there alone. Jess had some stuff she needed to deal with and Maggie seemed like she did as well. I knew what she was up too so I was not worried.

"Lena?" Kara asked

"Umm?" I look over at her and see how she is watching me. 

"Can we go play now?" She purred and I melt and nod.

"Oh yes we can," 

"Leave this mess for Jess to get cleaned up," Kara said and for once I am happy to hear her speak of that girl.


	10. Veronica Sinclair

Maggie's POV

It has been four days since I was given this job, by day head of security and taking care of the security needs of L-corp all the time keeping an extra eye on Jess. And having lunches with Alex... I'll admit the lunches are great and she is a superb cook. I think this is her way of winning me over... well it works, but she already had me. I just don't know what to do about it. There is no rules are instructions set out for me to follow... I know I am so set in my military ways that I seem to always need rules.

But I digress I have been keeping an eye on Jess, and I know she is up to something now for sure. I have followed her on her outings to an underground club. And thanks to one of the nice toys I got from Lex's R&D I could hear her clear as day as I sat in my car watching her.

What Maggie hears from Jess's Mic...

"Veronica," Jess said

"Jess, come let's talk in my office." this woman said

I hear them walking and a door opening and then closing.

"So my love, what do we know?" Veronica said

"Oh, they are going to be dealing with quite a bit of high-end tech, but I have yet to find who the alien is," Jess said

"But we know there is one," Veronica said

I hear the bit about the alien and I take a deep breath.

"I say we do some of the work Lena has going on is very much about alien's and it has Superman all over it, but I have never seen any males who fit the details on him. " Jess said

"Well keep at it," A knock, "Yes?" Veronica said

"Ms. Sinclair we have our new guests downstairs, tonight's entertainment will be very good," a male voice said

I take note of her full name: Veronica Sinclair and will be doing a full background search on it. But the male said something that just strikes me wrong, guests and entertainment. I have been keeping an eye on the building for the better part of an hour and I have hacked the security systems and I have not seen anyone enter the building. 

"Good, I'll be down shortly," Veronica said

The door opens and closes once more, I'm guessing the male left.

"I won't keep you any longer Veronica," Jess said

"Let me know of any changes, I have not come up with much on this Maggie Sawyer, other than she has a very long military career and near the end, its all redacted so high that my people can't find a clean copy." Veronica Sinclair said

"Special forces?" Jess asked

"That would be my best guess, she is a loner and has no family or friends that matter to her, she is pretty much a ghost," Veronica Sinclair said

Now hearing them talk about me sent chills down my spin and I'll admit that what they said was pretty damn close. So whoever they had looked into me had some pretty damn good intel. I needed to find out much more about this Veronica Sinclair.

"Ok, well I'll keep my eye on her," Jess said

"Good, be careful my sweet." I hear some sounds of movement and then a sound of what I guess is a gasp of air. Could they be kissing?

"Baby, please if you... oh god!" Jess moaned 

Oh yes, they had to be kissing and more. Well, I guess the whole Kara act is to get close to her. Good and bad. I'm sure Lena will be pleased, but on the other hand, the little Danvers will be crushed that she was being used.

"I need to go, or they will miss me," Jess said but it seemed to me to be a fight to get them words out.

I'll admit hearing these two go at it was doing some odd things to me. I hope Alex is free tonight I need to see her. Maybe she can help me sort these feelings out... Oh god, what am I thinking about... If I see her tonight I don't know what I'll do. 

After a short time, I hear some movement noises and then. 

"Ok, my love, Go back to work, I'll be here waiting for you," Veronica Sinclair said

"Ok," Jess said in what I could hear a faint whimper. I am guessing this Veronica Sinclair is the one with the pants on in that family. But what would I know?

Sometime later Jess leaves the club and heads down the street to L-corp. So I head around the block so I am not right on her tail, listening to her as I go. I can tell she is heading into the parking structure. I'll head in the back door so we don't cross paths. 

Later...

"So what did you find?" Lena asked me as I walk into our meeting room. 

"Oh you have plenty of good reasons to have her watched, but there has been a complication with the recon, this woman; Veronica Sinclair," I say as I drop a file on Lena's desk of the intel I was able to get on Veronica Sinclair. "She is a fight promoter of sorts." 

"Fight promoter? Lena asked

"Well from what I could find, she has been kidnapping aliens and making them fight," I say

"What?!" Lena looked shocked. "That's cruel and wrong, what can we do?" Lena asked

And now I know I am doing the right thing by working for the Luthor's she is not bothered by them being Alein's but by how they are treated, she is a good person and I'll see to it she is treated right. 

"I have a plan, but I'll need some things and help," I say with a true smile.


	11. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie remembers how she got into this life working for the Luthors. How she became family.

Lena POV

Getting Kara alone was easy, she always sleeps with me so there is that. But we don't always do a lot of talking in our bed... 

"Kara, baby," I say as I pull away from her kiss.

"I want you," Kara breaths in my air her eyes are so hungry for me and I know I won't last long if I can't get her to listen to me now.

"Yes, baby I want you too, but I need to talk with you first," I tell her and she pulls back to look down at me and oh god is she just so sexy.

"Lena, what do you want?" she asked

I whimper know just how bad of a time this is for this talk, but I never get spare time anymore with her. So it's now or never. So I lick my lips and look up into her blue eyes. "Kara, I have found out that someone is searching for you, to take you," I tell her

"You have?" she looked scared and looked around the room as if to see someone coming for her right now.

"No, baby not here not now, I will always protect you," I tell her with a stern voice hoping she understands that her life is all that matters to me. "I'll burn L-corp to the ground to keep you safe," I tell her.

"Lena!" she gasps but by her looks of love I can tell she believes me.

"But it has not come to that, but you won't like what I am about to say, and who is helping this monster to kidnap aliens..."

 

Maggie's POV; Flashback, Four years ago 

I was just back from a long deployment and my life was not going all that well, both my folks had died in the time I was deployed. So here I stand at the graves there graves. I was so deep behind enemy lines I could not get here to see them buried. I look around the graveyard and my eyes land on a man running and looking back as if someone chasing him. So I looked to where he came from and see three armed men rushing after him. 

"Dammit, me without my gun!" I hiss and duck down behind the graves for cover. All thoughts of my folk's graves gone for now. My thoughts are all about saving this man, Oh I know just who he is and this leads me to a lot of questions as to why is he here without his bodyguards and why are they after him. 

Thankfully the armed men did not see me so I have luck on my side, so now to show my skills. I was born to do work like this, I enjoy having my own life in my hands. So I make a move rushing behind graves till I am flanking the rear man who was playing guard to his buddies. But I could see he was not trained and he was nothing more than a thug with a gun. 

Death is nothing new to me, I have killed more men than I care to think about but at least I can say I don't regret anyone who has died at my hands, sure I have nightmares like anyone, but I know for a fact it was me or them and that helps. So when I grab the thug from behind and snap his neck in one quick move and take his gun before it falls from his hands and put two well-placed shots into each man before me. It all happened so fast they did not get out a sound. 

"Mister Luther, please come out and let us get out of here," I call to him

"Who are you?" Lex looked out from behind his cover and I can see he has been hit.

"Dammit, you're hurt." I hiss and rush over to him and check out the wound. 

"I guess I have.. oh I don't think I'll be walking anywhere.." he said looking ready to pass out.

"No, no stay with me, don't pass out," I say and slap him to keep him awake.

"Ouch, ok I'm awake and we passed the first date stage and went right to how you plan to abuse me." He mumbles and I chuckle at his humor even with being hurt.

"Sorry to disappoint Mister Luthor I'm more into women," I tell him and I have no clue why, it's almost as if I feel I can tell him anything, it's a freaky feeling, And One I have never had before.

"A true shame," He says with a soft smile. "I hate to ask this, but I need help," he says and I give him the D'uh look. "Other than this, my friend has been kidnapped, he is out cold in their car, he can't be found by the police like that, so help me get him out of here," he said and I stare at him like he has gone mad.

"The bad guys are done unless there are more," I say as I look around. 

"Yes, only three, but Clark can't be seen like that," he said in such a stern voice I just nod. Hell, I would have gone to hell and have done it a few time to save a buddy. So I guess I could help a man I just meet to do it for his friend.

This whole time as we spoke I was working on keeping him from bleeding out. My first aid skills are not great IEDs don't leave much to use it on, but it is a skill you learn in basic and it stuck with me.

"Ok, you're the boss," I say as I pick him up to his feet and his gasped in pain. "I can't do this alone," I tell him as he nods. "You'll be in a bit of pain I'm sure, but it'll pass. Now let's go get your friend. But Mister Luthor after this is done you get to expain to me why." I tell him.

"Deal, by the way, call me Lex, I owe you my life, so first names," he said

"Ok Lex, I'm Maggie," I tell him as I follow where to go as he points to where.

When we get there I lean Lex on a wall and check the car and by luck, it was unlocked and they had a spare set of keys in the glovebox, true fools. But my luck was holding.

When I open the trunk I find a young nice looking man pulled into a ball as far away from a green rock as he could get. He had no binding on him but it seemed as if he could not move at all. Not understanding what was going on, but seeing the rock might be what was causing what was happing, so I pick it up and toss it. The effect is almost instant Clark gasped for air and looked up at me with such thankfulness.

"Clark lets get Lex out of here, so we don't need to deal with the police." I offer him a hand out of the trunk.

"Ok, yes lets." He said still a bit shaken, still and I could not blame him, someone, just try to kidnap him, I don't know why, but I guess it would be scary. 

Later on....

As luck would have the Luthors have their own private doctor on staff. I can't say I'm surprised by this after seeing the 'Small' home that Lex lived in on the weekdays. I use his words 'small' would fit the last ten homes I lived in and still have room. Rich people.

"I guess I should thank you for saving me," Clark said as he stood next to me as we watched Lex getting worked on.

"No, worries," I tell him and I also feel I like this man too. Strange for not being into men this one might make me rethink that. But unlikely. But I am picking up the Boyscot vide from him. 

"Well, still thank you, Maggie, I don't know where we'd be without your help." as he said this he smiled at me and I smiled back at him.

Yup, no spark, so still into women. I almost laugh at my thoughts, but I manage not to.

"So care to tell me about that green rock?" I ask

"When Lex is ready, yes you earned the truth," Clark said

"Ok," I say and we wait for Lex, it does take all that long his doctors are very good and seem to be getting paid by the hour so they are moving fast. That or they want to keep him happy. Who knows.

So after the left us alone I sat down by Lex bed and watched the two friends whisper to each other. 

"Sorry about that Maggie, but I don't normally trust people as I first meet them, but you have proven more than trust worthy, so I guess you have questions, ask and we'll answer them as best as we can," Lex said

"Why were they after you and trying to kidnap Clark, sure he's a good-looking man and all, but still," I say. Clark laughs and shakes his head. Lex just smiled at what I said.

"Well I guess there is that, but sadly they were after me to stop me from saving Clark. As to why Clark?" He asked and looked at his friend who just stepped before me and floated off the floor and smiled at me.

"Oh," I say at a loss for words. "I did not see that coming, so they know you're..."

"Not human, yes some how," Clark said

"My best guess is one of the teachers at his school got a little too suspicious of how Clark could never seem to be sick or get hurt...ever," Lex said

"Umm give me a bit of time and I could tell you who..." I stop and smile at the shocked looks on the two men's face. "What, it's what I do," I say 

"You just got told that Clark is not human and you're standing here thinking of ways to help him, you're not normal Maggie, but you'll have whatever you need to make it happen," Lex said

"Did you just offer me a job in there?" I ask

"Job, no Maggie, try life long goals, your part of my family now," he said and Clark just smiles before he hugged me.

"Welcome to the family," he whispered in my ear.

 

Maggie's POV Now

I come out of my thoughts to look down at the gear I have gathered to do this job. I had planned for a simple B&E job just to recon the place. But I knew if I saw the prisoners I would help them, who am I kidding, but if I could not then that's what my friends in the NCPD will be doing that for me. Now all I need to do is get there.


	12. Action!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie's plan is put into action... some snags along the way...

Maggie's POV

Ok, so watching for the workers to leave has not been as fun as I hoped. I guess my plan was a little off there is a fight going on tonight and that means this place is swarming with people, So B&E not looking so good. So plan B time.

So I found a spot to watch and wait, something I am quite used to, Recon work is never all guns a blazing, almost ninety percent of the time it's sitting around watching a build or a group waiting for just the right moment to strike. And as I watch I see my chance walking out of the parking structure. Jess. So I make my move to follow her.

Once I am near her I push the Glock up to her back. "Jess, you're going to walk me into that building and into your slave pens," I say in a quiet but very deadly tone. She gasped as she felt the gun and heard my words. I see her start to shake as she glances back at me. "I guess you never took self-defense Jess, you should never turn to look at an attacker unless you have a plan to fight back," I tell her in a hard tone. "So you know I won't lose sleep over killing you, so do as I ask and you may live," I warned her. She meekly nods her understandest of what I have told her.

"If we go to the pens, someone will think something is wrong..." she tells me in a strangely meek tone. 

"That so," I say as we walk.

"Yes Veronica Sinclair office has controls to open the cells and to shut off the collars," she added

"So you know a lot about your girlfriend's slave ring here," I say

"Maggie it's not that simple... she owns me as well," Jess said in a broken voice.

I think about what she said as we walk to the building. "Ok, Jess help me save them and stop her and I'll help you," I tell her and wait for some kind of reply and get a nod from her agreeing. So I let the gun slip back into hiding. It's not hard to get it back out if I need it. But holding it to her back might be hard to do once people around us.

After we enter the building I pull her into an empty room. "Talk, how does she own you?" I ask

Jess's eyes look haunted as she looks up at me. "As a child..." Her breath hitches. "I... was sold... to her family..." she has tears rolling down her cheeks as I watch her. "she's only.... five or so years older... but I was given to her a plaything... she treated me nicely for the most part... but she always made it clear I was hers..." her body is shaking as she speaks and I walk over to her and grab her hand.

"Jess, listen to me I can't begin to understand what you have gone through, but I'll end it with your help," I tell her in a very soft but deadly tone. "My job is to stop her, but I had planned on saving everyone I can... So your one of the ones I might be able to save."

Oh, the little Luthor is not going to be pleased about this. Not only am I saving the girl who has a hold on Kara, but this girl has a sad story that could melt anyone's heart. It's not going to be a good thing getting her out of here. But I'll do it, it's the right thing to do. 

So for the next hour me and Jess dodge people making our way to the office rooms in a penthouse. As a note, Jess takes orders like a champ. I guess that has to be from being made into a human pet for almost her whole life. And that idea sickens me. 

"This is the office," she tells me softly as we walk up to it. I check to see if I hear anything from the door and I hear nothing. So we slip into the office.

"Ok, can you open the doors to the cells?" I ask as I look at my watch and smile.

"Yes, what's the plan?" she asks as she rushes over to work on the computer. 

"Well, I plan on taking down that bitch and her empire," I say and watch her work. 

You see I know a thing or two about deception and faints I see this one coming a mile away. Jess has thought she was playing me this whole time and hell it might have worked, but her story was just too good. And I have had a backup plan the whole time and he has been watching me. So as the doors fly open a am ready putting bullets between the eyes of the first two thugs coming through the doors and taking cover before more can come in, Jess screamed for them to get me and I smirk. "So I guess you're not going to let me help you after all?" I yell at her from behind my cover of the sofa.

"You dumb bitch, why would I give up the love of my life!" she yelled right back at me.

I shoot two more thugs as they try to run into the room. "Oh I don't know maybe coz your lover is a crazy bitch?" I mock her and shot once at her to keep her right at where she is. I knew I was not going to hit her, that was the point. 

I hear the police sirens blaring and doors being kicked in. You see Lena had gotten me this nice little tool, it auto-hacks into any wireless systems, don't ask me how it works I'm the gun they are the brains and thank god for that, they are on the next level. But once the system is open someone else who is watching can come in and do whatever they want... so my partner well he just opened all the doors and cells and then shut off all safety measures... I'm sure he knew what he was doing better than I do about all that stuff. 

"What have you done?!" Jess cried

"I just told you the plan, taking down an empire in just a night of work," I say

"You bitch!" she screams at me and aims a gun at me.

"Think hard about that Jess, I don't want to kill you," I warn her and she does not put the gun down. So as I plan out what to do next the PC next to her blows up sending sparks all over her and scaring the shit out of her. I use that moment to rush her and tackle her to the ground. Not a hard task to do as she is not a fighter by any means.

"Sawyer!" A male yelled out as he came rushing in.

"Here!" I call out as I now have Jess zip tied and lying face down on the ground. "Nice seeing West, how're the kids?"

"Damn girl! You do some good work," Detective West said with a grin.

"Yes, I guess I do, did you get everyone?" I ask as I stand up.

"All but the lead, where is she?" West asked

"I have a clue where she is," I say with a smile, "Get some people and go to the Artman private airport, about 15 miles south of here," I tell him.

"How could you know that?" West asked

I just grin at him. "My partner has been watching over me and he told me where she is now, but there is no rush Superman is there now," I say as I walk out of the room. 

"Sawyer, why don't you come down and I'll put a word in for you, my unit could use someone like you," Detective West said

"Umm tempting and all Joe, but I already work for the Luthors, it's more my family than a job," I tell him and smile. "But I am sure glad I have a friend like you to come bail my ass out when I need it," I tell him and give him a hug before walking out of the room.


	13. And... then comes Winn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have the aftermath of the action and Lena offers a job to Maggie's partner!

Maggie POV

It's been a long night and it seems like it's not done as I head into L-Corp building to find Lena, Kara, and Alex waiting on me as I walk in. 

"Hello, did I do something wrong?" I ask looking at the very intense faces of these ladies. And before I notice I have Kara wrapped around me giving me a bear hug. "Oh god, little Danvers I need to breathe!" I hiss as I hug her back.

"You could have been killed for me," She wept into my chest and I sigh as I look at Lena. 

"This was between us, not them," I say in a soft voice.

"No, not when it's someone in our family, you're part of this like it or not," Lena said with a soft knowing smile as Alex joins in the hug crying as well. "Welcome to the family and by the way tell your partner he has a job here when he wants it, I need IT skills like he has," Lena added with a smirk.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to join us," I say and do my best hold both Danvers sisters and soothing them at the same time.

"Kara honey, let us leave Alex and Maggie they need to talk, I want to have our own talk," Lena says as she gently removes Kara from me.

"Thank you," I say softly as Leane leaves me and Alex here in her office. "Docter Danvers, please I know what I was doing," I try as she looks up at me with tears in her eyes. 

"No, I see the videos, if she was a better shot you would be dead.... and... and... I would be alone," she whispered as she kissed me and I smiled as I kissed her back. 

"Shh I'm fine and I am going to be at your side for as long as you'll have me," I whisper as I rub her back. "You'll never be alone again," I say and know I had might as well say the same thing for myself now, I won't be alone. 

Lena's POV

"I can't believe she was working here to find out more about your brother and me... I'm so sorry Lena..." Kara was in tears over her former best friend's betrayal and Maggie's heroics that could have gotten her killed. 

"It's alright, I'm sorry it came to that, but now we know and we'll need to keep a more watchful eye on who we hire from now on, I know Maggie will be one of our best hires to date," I say as I hold Kara.

"Oh yes, and when Alex and Maggie are dating... I can't wait to do double dating with them." Kara grinned up at me. Show her always sunny smile. 

I smile back at her and am glad that she is not taking this too hard. "I'm sorry, about feeling how I did... I have some trust issues that I need to work out, will you help me with that?" I ask her and she smiles up and me.

"Anything for you, I'll always be here for you, you're making a life around me," she whispers a bit shyly. 

"I know it seems like a lot, but Kara, you are so worth it, I have never met anyone I care for as much as you, your my one true love," I tell her as I hold onto her seeking her as she holds onto me seeking me.

 

The Next morning....

Maggie POV

I wake up to feel someone still holding onto me in bed. I blink a few times getting the sleep out of my eyes and see Alex, she is wrapped herself around me like I'm some snuggle pillow or something. I smile and lay back waiting for her to wake up. I do hope it's soon, I need to pee.

I'm sure most people would find me sleeping with a woman before our first date odd, well I do too, but I guess since her family loves me and I have been told in no uncertain terms I'm in the family like it or not I guess It's fine.

"Ummm," I feel her as she stretches and presses herself into me more. 

"Morning babe, did you sleep well?" I ask her with a grin as she looks up at me with a dopey smile on her face. 

"You're still here..." she says in a soft tone as she reaches up and kisses me.

"Well you sort of trapped me here so I could not flee, so I guess I had to stay," I tease her with a grin.

"Not funny!" she blushes as she lays her head on my chest. "I'm happy," she whispered

"So am I," I whisper and kiss her head. "But I need to pee like it's nobodies business," I say and yet she keeps holding onto me.

"No I am comfy," she whines.

"Well, it won't be comfy when the bed is wet from pee, now move it!" I joke with her and grin as she makes a face before rolling off me. 

"Thanks, Danvers, your the best!" I say before rushing off to the bathroom in a hurry. 

"Bet you say that to all the girls!" Alex joked.

As I walk out and look at her in my shirt laying on the bed looking at me I am breathless. "No, your my first girl I have slept with, so there is that," I say as I crawl on her and kiss her.

"Wha...what?" she says as she looks up at me. "But you knew what to do... I mean it's not like I have been with an army of women just one other and we just cuddled." Alex said softly as she looked up at me in shock.

"In the service, I could not just come out say oh yes I like women, they don't kill out gays anymore, but they don't promote or they do find reasons to push them out so I kept it to myself and just studied and worked hard.

"I'm sorry, had I known I would have..." I stop her and kiss her deeply.

"I loved being with you Alex, your just right for me, where I might not be running with experience with how to date women, I know how to love you, if that's ok with you?" I ask

Alex blinks and turns nine shades of red on me. "Ok, and yes, please... I'll love you too if you'll let me," she added in a softer voice knowing she just found someone who would treat her with all the love and care she could handle as well as be able to keep things fun and real when it came to that. 

 

Later that day at L-corp....

Lena POV

Lena watched the young man walk into her office and smile at her. "Hello Winn Scott, I have heard great things about you," I say as I walk to meet him half way from my desk.

"Oh, Maggie?" He asked

"My brother has a very detailed file on you and yes Maggie did say a few good things about you," I say with a smile.

"Ah Lex, oh yes he's your brother... I can't wait till our next game night, he throws some killer game parties!" Winn said with a smile.

"He does?" I ask with a smirk, "I'll have to see why I am not invited to these parties!" I tease him.

"We'll it's mostly gamers chatting about nerd stuff, I don't think..." he stops and looks at my face. "I mean..."

"It's ok Winn I am well aware of what everyone thinks of me... but trust me when I say this I can rock COD or WoW any night of the week when I don't have a project to work on," I say with a smile

"A game girl! Assume! So I am going to get to work for you? What do you need me to do? I am not sure what they said I can do... I don't invent things, but I can make magic happen with any PC," He said

"Yes, I read your one hell of a hacker and have done a lot of work with black-bag groups such as Maggie's old unit," I say and he frowns.

"Yes, well all those are top secret," he said with a frown

"I know, but I have my own ways with a PC and I found plenty to fill in the gaps of your work history," I tell him

"Ok then so you know a thing or two about me," Winn said and looked around my office.

"I also know that Lex my brother has you working to keep Clark safe, I'll need that same level of skills on Kara too," I say

"Kara?" He asked

"Clarks cousin," I say

His eyes grow large and then he smiles. "Well alright then, Now I get why Maggie will work for you, I'm in... all the way in, do you need the same set up as Lex asked for or are you planning on not going the hero route?" he asked

"Hero... oh god what has Lex got set up for Clark?" I ask

"You don't know, did you not watch the news last night?" He asked as he pulled his cell and pulled up the news and showed a man in a blue and red suit stopping the plane and pulling out Sinclair off it. "Clack or shall I call him Superman rocked it, he saved a family from a burning fire after that... he is going to be a hit in Metropolis," Winn added barely hiding his inner fanboy over it all.

"You helped him set this up?" I ask

Clark asked me to do it... he is at the game nights, he is super cool and knows a... damn I sound like a teeny over her crush boyband... ok sorry... He's fun to hang with and so when he asked me if I could set up his own crime stopping lair, like in the comics I was like hell yea! and with some funds from your brother, I got it all going easy," 

"Ok, Winn, that might be needed as well, so far Kara has not made any attempt to go out and do such things, but I get the feeling it runs in the family so it won't be long and before that I want her to have all that can be done to make it easy for her," I say as I start planning out what she'll need.

Winn sees the look in my eyes and I guess he has seen it on Lex, for he just laughed. "I see all Luthers are alike in this, very well I am your guy Friday," he said with a smirk.

"Yes, yes indeed." I say with my own smile. "Since you'll be here we might need to make our own game night, I don't know if our family will be into tabletop RPGs, but board games will be fun and I'm sure they'll all be about that," I say and smile as I watch his face light up. 

"Great!" He says


	14. The End?

*^&^*

Maggie's POV  
In the last three months I have moved in with Alex and I have found myself being pulled into her world, this is not a bad thing, it's new to me, sure but she has this way of making me feel her love for me is all that matters to her... and I really think it is. I know I love her and I have felt it there for a few weeks now, growing stronger by the day.

"Maggie," Alex said as she looked up at me. 

"Morning Danvers," I say with a soft caring smile for her. 

"How long have you been watching me sleep?' She asked as she rolled over and looked at me. 

"Um," I shrug at the question not wanting to freak her out. 

"Babe?" she pleaded

"Maybe an hour or more, I could not sleep," I say knowing she will freak out.

"The dreams again?" She asked as she crawled over to the edge of the bed and sat before reaching out to grab my hands. 

"Umm... yes... they come from time to time," I say trying my best to not look her in the eyes. I hate seeing pity from anyone.

"Baby, Maggie look at me," She says softly and I do and see her looking at me with all the love she had in her eyes. "I am here for you, I will listen to anything you have to say and you know I would never judge you for anything," she said

And with them words I melt into her arms and sob into her shoulder. "Alex..." I say as I grip her tightly knowing she would be here for me and she knew me and still wanted to be here for me was all it took to finally let her in.

Lena’s POV  
Three months have passed since Maggie showed us just what kind of hero she can be and damn she is just that an action hero for sure. But since then she has been sweet to Alex and they are an item for sure. Just the way I had hoped they would become. As for myself and my own love, well we are closer than we have ever been. She is the light of my life, she seems to find new ways to make my life seem better with her in it. Oh, sure we have our problem's who doesn't? I mean really, no one is perfect. But I feel she just might be very close to it.

I walk into the new labs that I have had made just for Kara and her condition, she was already busy testing out some of the tests... and Oh my god! she is stronger than I had any clue of, she maxed the machine out and nearly ripped it in half. 

"Wow," I say as I watcher run on the treadmill maxing it out as well. 

"I know right!?" Kara said as she looked at me, I could not see her legs as she ran. She was just moving that fast I could not keep up with it. 

"Wow," I find myself saying again. 

Kara hopped off the treadmill and came over to me at normal speed and smiled at me. "I feel good," she said and I noted she had not even broken a sweat and she has been at it all morning. 

"Baby, no need to push yourself too much," I fret over her as I pull her into a hug. "I don't want you hurt," I say as I rub her back and she seemed to melt into my arms. 

"Oh Lena, I love you!" She whispered as she held me.

"I love you too, Kara... with everything I have," I tell her.

Do I feel things will be easy? Well hell no, but after seeing how Kara's eyes lit up at seeing Clark dressed as Superman and saving people. She never stopped talking about it since. So I know that one day soon she will want to go out into the world and save people on her own as well. And what will I do? I'll support her with everything I have. That's what I will do!

This was my love story, A Lena Luthor Love Story.

-End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story please let me know!  
> I am thinking of working on a follow-up about Maggie.  
> Thanks and I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
